Kiss Me
by TVL
Summary: Inspired by the song Kiss Me, by Rediscover. He had a tendency to leave only minutes upon arrival. Only, she wouldn't let him get away with it this time.


Hey again. Just something I thought of while trying to write my other story. I think it's kinda cute :D

Please R&R.  
And check out my other stories.

Disclaimer: I am poor and I own nothing

* * *

Esther Blanchett, Queen of Albion, sat on a cushioned seat at the front of the large ballroom. The Christmas party had been a good idea, but she was still bored out of her wits. She sighed and stared out a large, floor to ceiling window to her left. It's not that she didn't exactly watnt to partake in the activities, no. It was just that things weren't going as she had hoped. 

Abel wasn't there.

She had begged him to attend, but he had yet to show up. She hoped he would at least have made an appearance. He probably forgot.

And although she was surrounded by friends and people who loved her, she couldn't have felt more alone in all her life. All she wanted was to see him tonight. That'd be the best christmas present ever.

She stood and wandered over to a long table filled with bowls of different drinks. Deciding on simply wine, she took a glass and filled it.

Why wouldn't he attend? Surely, he wasn't mad at her or anything, was he?

She spotted Ion in the corner, who stared at her thoughtfully. He smiled and waved vigorously. She nodded to him politely.

Her red heels clicked against the marble ballroom floor as she went back to stand by the window, watching the snow outside fall gently to the ground. She really didn't want to talk to Ion at the moment. She didn't want to talk to anyone but Abel. She played with the red ribbon- it matched the larger ribbon tied around the waist of her long white gown -tied around her neck.

If he was going to come, surely he would have by now.

Again, she felt terribly lonely.

Maybe she could leave and go find him? No, that wouldn't be polite. Leaving her own party? And she'd never be able to get away without an escort.

She took a breath and turned around and took in the sights of the party. The room was beautifully decorated, with ribbons and holly and glitter everywhere. The over-head lights reflected off strategically placed mirrors on the walls, casting an ethreal glow on the scene. Everyone looked so happy. All dancing and laughing the night away.

Then she spotted him. At the other end of the room, the silver haired priest stood, smiling back at her. He made his way along the crowd and toward her. She grinned. So he showed up after all.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little lost on the way in." Esther laughed. "It's alright. I get lost here sometimes too. Do you plan to stay this time?" Abel always seemed to leave within minutes of arriving. He shook his head. "I actually just wanted to stop by and say Merry Christmas."

"Oh." She looked down, a little saddened. The only person she had wanted to see all night was going to leave. "So.. I guess I'll be off then."

"Wait!" She grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him. He blinked. "Yes Esther?"

She blushed. "Um.. I don't want you to leave.. without dancing with me." Abel smiled, taking her gloved hand in his. "Oh! Of course. How rude of me!"

Together, they made their way to the middle of the floor. Abels left hand went in Esther's right in an upper-hand clasp. He placed his right hand on her back. Esther's left hand and forearm rested on Abel's upper arm. And they began to dance.

The music was beautifully played, wrapping around the dancers on the floor like silk. Together, they moved gracefully about the floor. Esther's eyes locked with Abel's. Her heart was trying to pound it's way out of her chest as those clear blue eyes seemed to pierce her very soul.

He smiled a bit and wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. In turn, she wraped her arms around his neck. Their bodies were touching, their faces were closer. Neither dared to break eye contact. She could feel Abel's warm breath splash against her face as he took shaky breaths.

"Esther?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"I believe Ion see's you and I, and isn't too happy about it."

Esther sighed, her shoulders drooping. Why did Ion have to ruin things? He acted as if he owned her sometimes. Then suddenly, she smiled. Why should she care what Ion thought? He hadn't made any attempt to dance with her all night. She supposed he didn't know how to ask. It didn't matter though. This was what she wanted, after all.

"Good. I hope he sees." She whispered harshly.

The dance went on, neither saying any more than that. Esther rested her head against Abel's chest, listening to his soft heartbeat. It was soothing. Nothing around her seemed to matter at the moment. The other sounds of the night seemed to miss her ears. It was just her and Abel. She cuddled against the soft fabric of his shirt and ran her fingers through his silky hair. His heartbeat quickened as he blushed, and Esther giggled.

When the song was over, both were reluctant to seperate. When they did, Esther shivered. He had been so warm.

Abel sighed. "I must go." Her brows furrowed. "Why? Why do you always have to leave?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Esther.. I have.. more shopping to do. Yes, more shopping. Christmas is two days away, you know and.. I don't have all my shopping done!"He laughed nervously.

That was a lie. He wanted to spend time with Esther. He really did, but he just didn't trust himself around her. He didn't want his feelings to frighten her.

Esther put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "That's silly! You don't want to stay and have a good time because you have shopping to do? If it is really that important, we can both go tomorrow."

"But Esther.. the shops.. they may not be open tomorrow.."

She sighed, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Fine. You can go on one condition."

He raised a brow. "Yes?"

Her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Abel, I don't want you to leave until... until you kiss me."

His jaw slackened. Had she really just said that? Had she really just.. demanded that he kiss her? Was he going mad? This had to be a dream!

But there she stood infront of him, her jaw clenched and her hands closed into fists. She may have been determined, but she was terribly nervous, he could see it in her eyes.

He stepped forward, his gaze never turning from her. Oh, how he had wanted this for so long, and now he could finally have it. He leaned down until his face was just inches from hers. What a beauty she was.

"Esther..."

He closed the gap between them swiftly, unable to resist the temptation of her soft lips any longer.

Abel embraced her warmly as they kissed, admiring how her minscule frame fit perfectly against him. Her lips tasted so sweet.

When the need for air grew dire, they broke apart.

"Abel.. I think that we should leave." Esther was tired of this party, tired of the noise and tired of Ion's piercing glares shot in their direction. She just wanted to be with Abel tonight.

He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the door.

"Esther?"

"Yes?"

He blushed like a little boy with a crush.

"I really hope Ion sees you leaving with me." She giggled and smiled up at him.

"Me too."

* * *

A/N: Oh, I love those two. I love Esther/Ion, but I had to write it this way. Please review and tell me what you think.  
Check out my other stories too. I'd love you all if you did :D


End file.
